Shoppable videos are newly emerging as a trend in the online commerce space. It is rapidly becoming a reality because of recent technology advancements, including high speed Internet, better devices, and video streaming related innovations, which has led to a rapid growth in video consumption. A shoppable video enables high fashion brands and retailers to tell much richer, and more credible brand stories, which engages new consumers interested in their products.
Today, techniques for creating shoppable videos are primitive. Shoppable videos are typically created without intelligence or automation. For example, the process of manually creating shoppable videos is time consuming and tedious for the author of the shoppable video. In part because of the vast quantity of products on the market that would need to be compared to product images in a video, the manual process of creating shoppable videos is almost impractical, and in addition may lead to inaccuracies in the shoppable video because of human error.